The secret smut diaries of Edward Elric
by Baroqueangel
Summary: Ed tells us about his smutty sex life.  Disclaimer: Do not own, do not earn, do not sue - please.


**Title:** The Secret Smut Diaries of Edward Elric  
**Author:** Baroqueangel  
**Beta: **The wonderful and ever so patient Sayhello on lj  
**Artist: **The amazing and talented Rose Meloche **http:/ /gallery. digitalmidnight ****.org/sketchbin/?p=42** (I'm pretty sure you know to take the spaces out)**  
Genre: **Yaoi, Comedy – ish, maybe, sort of  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairings/Characters: **Ed/Russ, Roy/Ed, Havoc/Ed  
**Warnings:** Swearing, sex, fantasies XD  
**Summary: **Ed tells all about his smutty sex life.  
**Notes: **This was written for the FMA BBC comm on livejournal and was supposed to be posted a while ago but I fail at keeping to a deadline and real-life didn't want me to post until now. Better late than never right?

**The secret smut diaries of Edward Elric**

**Russell**

What can I say about Russ? He was my first, my experiment. We were both young, unsure of what was happening, trying to figure out why we were different from everyone else. We both liked experiments, so it seemed like a good idea at the time to experiment with each other. That first time, boy, was that awkward.

We were both researching at the library; I don't even remember what it was we were looking up. I remember being irritated at the fact that nothing seemed to be going my way. Every book I looked in seemed to lead me down a wrong path and then I'd get so far down it and couldn't find my way back. He seemed to be having an easier time, which of course made me even more irritable. He was such an ass back then, still is, really. When he looked up and smirked, I just couldn't take it anymore; I cracked.

"What the Hell are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." His answer pissed me off even more. He was being such a bastard.

I stood up and leant forward, my hands braced against the table, my face rapidly heating as my anger grew. "Do me a favour and go home. If you're gonna be a complete dick then I don't want you helping me."

"I'm working. If I don't work, my money ends up being a little short."

"Who are you calling a bean so short Al's chin hairs are longer?" I really needed to work on my comebacks; even I knew that one was lame.

"I never said that, Ed, but if the word fits..." He was being so calm, sitting there as if he wasn't insulting me and just carrying on with his reading. I was almost ready to murder him.

"Say it again, daddy's boy. I dare you!" I think I made him mad at that point. His eyebrows rose and he did something weird with his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh; the fact that my laughing seemed to make him madder just made me laugh harder. I hardly noticed when he stood up slowly from his chair and walked calmly around the table. It wasn't until his hands were fisted in my shirt that I suddenly realised that he'd even moved.

"Now why did you have to go ruin a perfectly good insult by bringing up my father?" If it had been anyone but Russell, I might have been a bit afraid, but I knew full well that Russ was a pansy-assed wimp. So him confronting me just made me laugh even harder. It got to the point where I couldn't even see, because tears of laughter were streaming from my eyes.

"What you gonna do, daddy's boy? Get your little brother to beat me up? Or maybe you'll tie me up with plant vines? Oh, wait, you need your little brother to help with that, too." I swear I could see the steam coming from his ears, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Taunting him was just too much fun.

"Shut up, you walking advert for dwarfism!" Now that was a low blow. I never knew he could be so inventive. I stopped laughing and looked at him, my eyes already searching for an object to hit him with.

We carried on trading insults for a good five minutes. During that time, my hands had managed to find their way into his shirt and we were holding each other rather tightly. We were breathing heavily from trying to insult one another without taking breaths in between each one. I don't know who moved first, but one of us did. And suddenly, our mouths were no longer separated by air. Lips were touching and teeth were clacking and tongues were attempting to move together, but they didn't know how. To be honest it was, kind of a pathetic excuse for a first kiss.

We both pulled back and just stared at each other; I don't think either of us knew quite what had just happened. Our hands dropped away from each other and the awkwardness set in. We moved apart from each other, putting a good few feet between us, just to be safe. There was a lot of stammering and fierce I'm-not-looking-at-you-but-really-I'm-dying-to looks.

"Um, sorry," I started. "I don't quite know what happened there." I had no idea what else to say. I wasn't sure I should have said anything, but the silence had been killing me. I mean, what do you say to a guy you usually can't stand, but you've just attempted to tongue? 'I'm sorry, I appear to have just stuck my tongue down your throat, I hope it didn't cause any inconvenience' didn't sound quite right.

"Oh, right," he finally murmured. "Yeah, um, sorry." It was funny, but he didn't sound sorry to me. In fact, he sounded kind of disappointed that I hadn't sounded more enthusiastic about it. "Are you?" he said.

"Am I what?"

"Are you sorry?"

I was going to say that of course I was sorry, sorry I'd ever come to the library with him, but something had stopped me. It could have been the look on his face, the hope in his eyes, or the fact that I could clearly make out the outline of the erection he was so obviously failing to hide. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Ed, can I ask you a personal question?"

"You've just had your tongue in my mouth; I think we're past needing permission for that." I nearly kicked myself for finding his sudden blush so cute. I nearly slapped myself for thinking of anything he did as cute.

"Do you ever feel like you're not quite the same as other guys?"

"What do you mean?" Yes, I was dense; okay, I admit it. When it comes to stuff like that, I was, am and will always be, dense.

"I mean, do you like girls?"

"Well, sure. I mean, I like Winry. When she's not cracking me over the head with her wrench, we get along just fine."

"I don't mean like that." His obvious frustration almost made me start laughing again. "I mean, to put it bluntly, do you ever think of fucking them?" I nearly choked on my next breath. In fact, I think I did. I couldn't believe he'd said it; it was so un-Russ like. As soon as I managed to stop coughing and had regained enough sense to actually answer, I stopped and considered what I would say. I wasn't thinking long.

"No."

His face changed. He actually smiled; I'd only ever seen him stop frowning when he was talking to Fletcher.

"I thought it was just me." He seemed relieved to have found someone else that was like him and, to tell the truth, it did feel nice to have someone to talk to. We talked for hours after that about so many things: fears we'd had about telling others, if we knew anybody else that liked guys, what we'd read about it. He'd done a lot of research, more than me, even. He knew all the things you were supposed to do before hand, all the places that would make a lover happy, how to stimulate yourself. I was on a steep learning curve that night, I can tell you.

"Do you want to test these ideas out?" I said. I loved that he actually seemed shocked. Surely he should have known me by then. I love experiments; he knew that. This was the ultimate experiment. I walked over to him and stood right in front of him, not touching, just standing. When I breathed, my chest just touched his, albeit ever so slightly. I could feel the shiver run through him at just that small sensation. It was going to be an interesting night.

I reached out my hand and splayed the fingers against his chest. He didn't last much longer after that. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back against the nearest shelf. I felt a few of the books topple and fall around me. For some reason, it didn't even occur to me that we might be caught by the librarians; I just got lost in the sensations. He kissed me again; it was a little better that time, but still we hadn't quite worked out the rhythm. We would learn; it would just take time. Until then, what he was doing with his hand more than made up for what he was failing to do with his mouth. His hand had somehow found its way under my shirt and his fingers were gently grazing over my oh so very erect nipples. It was driving me wild. My cock was so erect it hurt and I was suddenly very glad that I wasn't wearing my customary leather pants. (Although I thought that I would have to wear them the next time; they did frame my ass quite nicely.)

I had pulled away from our slowly improving kisses to take in a ragged breath, when he moved against me. I don't think he even knew he'd done it. Maybe it was just his body working on instinct, but he did it again. His lower half pushed against mine, which in turn caused his erection to press against mine, which in turn caused my mind to empty of any thought that wasn't 'fuck, yeah'.

"Fuck, yeah!" My hands flew under his shirt and pushed it up until I could see his nipples. He'd mentioned something about them being rather sensitive, so I tested the theory by licking one. His reaction told me that the theory was now proven and it was probably something I should do again. So I did. I licked it and sucked it and bit it ever so gently. I was rewarded for my efforts when he moved his hands to grab my ass, which really helped out when he ground against me again.

The added pull from him meant more pressure, which caused me to bite his nipple, maybe a little harder than I should have. But I didn't get the reaction I thought I would. He seemed to like the pain. Russ was a little pain slut and I can't tell you how happy that discovery made me at that moment. The possibilities were endless.

We kept grinding together as I nipped and sucked at his soft skin; so many marks he would have to hide. Suddenly, it felt like a spring was being wound in my stomach and it caused me to push against him more frantically. He seemed to be feeling the same thing. A moment before, our movements had been pretty synchronised, as we dry humped our way to our first ever assisted climaxes. Now we were moving rapidly, out of sync, just trying to reach the end of the experiment. When he seized up, I knew he'd crossed the line first, but it was almost a photo finish, as I followed right after. Another few presses and we were done. I hadn't known that you could cum without even touching your cock, not unless it was a wet dream, but I knew better then. I could feel the wetness in my trousers as my cock grew limp and we both leant against the shelving unit for balance.

"Wow." My, Russell had a way with words, didn't he? He was right though; it had been rather spectacular for a first time.

"Next time, we try actual contact," I managed to get out.

"Next time? You're already planning a next time?"

"Well, the experiment's not finished yet. We still need to try all the other permutations, like in a bed, for instance. Maybe yours, in about twenty minutes? Fletcher's out, right?"

"He's at his friend's house for the night."

I don't think the librarian even saw us leave; we went past the front desk at such a speed. That was a really interesting night, though. We experimented a lot, so much so that I couldn't walk straight for two days. I got off lucky though; Russ couldn't walk straight for a week.

####~~~####

Since that point I read a lot of books, did a lot more research and I found a particularly explicit text that gave me some really good ideas. I think it was call the Karma Sutra or something like that. It gave me good dreams for a while and now I have a recurring fantasy about Russell. I've always wondered if he'd be up for it, but I never got the chance to ask him before he fucked off on that research trip. He'll be back, though, and then I'll get him. And if only for my peace of mind, I'll act out this damn fantasy, just to help me sleep better at night.

I mean, how could anyone sleep, when all they can dream about is bondage? It's almost an impossibility. Every time I close my eyes I see him, dressed in nothing but black leather bondage straps. Oh, that would be quite the sight and black would really go well against his skin tone.

Leather straps tie his arms to the bed posts, his legs strapped up so they bend at the knee, held apart to show his erection leaking over his own body. Lube and toys are all laid out on the bed. The only question is, would I be fucking him or would he be fucking me? I still haven't decided that one. I can see it, though, as clearly as if we had actually done it like that.

He looks up from the bed, his eyes all glazed with lust, looking needy and so very fuckable. I crawl onto the bed and settle between his legs as he starts to beg for me to just ravish him. He never would, of course; he's too much of a stubborn bastard to beg. But that's the beauty of a fantasy. I'm not really one for the begging, anyway, so when I look down and spy the ball-gag, it just seems so perfect. He doesn't even fight as I put the bright red ball in his mouth and tie the straps behind his head. Not that he could if he wanted to; his arms and legs are restrained and I'm the only way for him to find release.

With him now gagged I can get to work. That's when I spy the cock ring; it even matches the leather straps with their silver buckles. He seems to mind that when he sees me pick it up, but when my hand wraps around his length and moves, he loses the will to care. I allow him a little pleasure before I slip the cock ring over him and he jumps a little as he realises it also vibrates against his balls. So much torture and we've only just started.

I start working over his chest with my mouth and tongue, licking and sucking and nipping my way over every inch of skin, meanwhile hiding the fact that I'm picking something else up from the bed. When his head lolls back in pleasure from a sharp nip to his nipple, I apply the clamps. He sucks in a breath around the ball gag as the clamps squeeze his nipples. His pleasure is heightened even more when the buzzing against his balls intensifies, as I turn up the vibrations a notch. Just watching his face as it switches between pleasure and pure bliss is enough to test anyone's resolve, but I resist the urge to just fuck him into the mattress. I have more plans for tonight.

I reach up and kiss his neck, slowly working my way around until I find his pulse and I suck. He arches up as I do and I smile as I continue what I'm doing. When I pull back, he whines at the loss. I'm not sure if that is just the fantasy or if he would really whine, but it might be worth another experiment just to find out.

I sit back at the bottom of the bed and he looks at me as best he can, as I pick up the lube, 'slide and ride', my favourite. I squirt a good amount onto my hand and I can see him mentally preparing for the intrusion that he knows is coming. His eyes widen when he realises that I'm not coming to him yet. He strains against his bonds as he watches my hand move down over my own erection, smearing lube along the way. But it doesn't stop there; it continues on and his eyes bug out further when the first digit circles my entrance.

Next comes the best part of my fantasy, something I did a few times when we were fucking: I prepare myself. I push the finger in up to the first knuckle and wait just a moment before pushing it in the rest of the way. Once it's fully inside, I take the chance to look at Russell's face and the lust clouding his eyes. He wants to be the one doing this; he hasn't got a chance.

I move the finger, slowly pulling out only to push back in, fucking myself as I stretch open little by little. I add a second finger and I gasp in pain, just a little, as I'm stretched more. The pain subsides quickly; it's not like this is new to me. When I'm ready, I add the third digit. Slowly, I work myself open, making myself loose enough to accommodate Russell. I even manage to find my prostate and graze it ever so slightly, giving myself just a little something to keep me going.

When I think I'm opened enough, I pull my fingers out and wipe them on the handy cloth I have. I can see the look in his eyes; he thinks I'm riding him. He's so very wrong.

I pick up the lube again and squirt more into my hand before dropping it onto the bed. His eyebrows draw down and he looks quizzically at me before realising just what I'm going to do. I move my hand towards his rear and without stopping, press one finger into him. I waste no time in preparing him; that graze to my prostate has made me needy and all I want to do is get inside of him.

I stretch him and make sure to turn up the vibrating cock ring, too, just for good measure. When he's ready for me I dive right in. I push in, slowly at first, before slamming myself in as far as I can go, the vibrating of the cock ring rather pleasant against me now, as well. I wait for him to adjust before moving. I don't even bother with starting slow, instead opting for the fuck-him-into-the-mattress approach that seems to work so well when we get into a seriously horny state. I can tell he wants to cum, but there is no way I'm letting him do that yet. I move quickly, enjoying the feel of him around me, as he swallows me time and time again. I can feel myself getting closer and before I can climax I stop myself and pull out. He sounds confused as he makes a small noise, probably asking why. He doesn't have to wait long for an answer.

I pull the cock ring off as I pull out of him, quickly positioning myself over his length before impaling myself on it in one swift motion. I can see the pleading in his eyes; he wants me to move but I need a second to adjust. Slowly, I raise myself up, before slamming myself back down again. I manage to graze my prostate as I do and white lights shine momentarily behind my eyelids. I love it when I do that.

I set a brutal pace for myself, glad that I'm so in shape, enough at least to do this; it's a good workout for the arms and legs. It doesn't take long at this pace to feel that coil coming back and I can tell by his frantic breathing and the fact that he's trying to pull against the leather straps that he is close as well. I reach forward and with practised ease, pull away the gag just in time for him to yell out as he climaxes hard. Feeling the pulsating of his cock as he fills me with cum causes me to tumble into oblivion and I release all over his chest, my body contracting around his length and causing him to scream louder.

When we're both finally spent and all I want to do is collapse on top of him and sleep for a week, I look down to see cum covering his chest. It's also somehow managed to find its way to his hair and although it's a nice look for Russ, it might need cleaning off before I can sleep on him.

I may have thought this fantasy through in too much detail, but that just means that I'll know exactly what's going to happen when I finally manage to make it real.

**Roy**

Ok, enough of the annoying one that is Russell and on to Roy 'The Bastard' Mustang. I don't remember quite when I started wanting him. I remember how we got together, though. Not that it was really all that memorable.

"So, Fullmetal, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Friday after work?"

"Sure, the bar after work on Friday sounds like a great idea to me."

"Oh, it won't be the bar."

"Really? Where, then?"

"Oh, I'll let you know."

"Fine, sounds good."

"Good, it's a date, then."

He'd left the room before the words had registered and when they finally did it took me about ten minutes just to be able to move again. The state of shock itself didn't leave fully until about…a week later, I think. We got along surprisingly well. I still wanted to hit him and he still brought out his seemingly never-ending bag of short jokes, but we got through that first night alive. In fact, we got through that first night better than alive. Thanks to my time with Russ, I had some tricks to show the bastard and, not to be outdone, he had some of his own. Ah, memories! Wonderful things! And we have so many memorable moments. Not all of them include sex, just the better ones. A man's got to have a hobby, after all.

One of my favourites has to be that one time in his office. Granted, there have been many times in his office - many, many times - but there are one or two that stand out. The one I think of most often is the time we were nearly caught. That will get your blood pumping. The sound of the door handle beginning to turn while your commanding officer's cock is up your ass is something you will never forget. But I'm getting ahead of myself; remembering the act itself is so much more enjoyable.

I'd gone in to drop off a report, one of my usual scrawled messes that he let pass because I had threatened to cut him off if he didn't. We'd only been 'dating' (I hated calling it that but he made me. My version was a little less child friendly) for a few months and not everyone knew yet. In fact, I think only Al knew at that point. We wanted to see how it would go and anyway, having the secret made it all the more hot when we were alone together in his office. The idea that we were sneaking quick kisses behind closed doors made me a little horny; don't ask me why, I'm not sure I understand it myself.

This wasn't one of those times. This was one of the times that everyone else was on lunch break and the entire office was abandoned except for us. I don't think it even occurred to us that we could just take a long lunch and go back to his place for an hour. It was like the thought travelled between us on an invisible wire; empty office equalled sex, it was as simple as that.

I don't even remember how I ended up sitting in front of him on the edge of his desk as we kissed, our tongues battling it out like they always did. I'd gotten so much better at kissing; practice makes perfect after all. It wasn't like I was going to win, though. He hadn't let me fuck him yet; he was being stubborn about it. Apparently the idea of letting something enter him through a hole that was usually for letting stuff out was not all that appealing. Funny, he didn't seem to mind the idea when it was someone else that it was happening to and he was the one doing the entering. Not that I was complaining. He's a bloody good lay.

My tops were removed without any real hassle; his, too. He wasted no time at all setting to work marking my body and causing me problems for the upcoming medical exams. He never did think ahead, mostly because his big brain had stopped doing the thinking by that point, the little brain had taken over and all that it was thinking was 'sex, sex, sex'.

I reached forward and began undoing his belt. He moved himself to make it easier, obviously feeling in a hurry that day. The heavy blue fabric fell to the floor easily once the only things holding it up were undone. As I reached out to push down the only other things in my way I realised there was nothing else in my way. He wasn't wearing underwear. That was a new development. He tends to go without a lot more often now, but back then it made him feel uncomfortable. Personally, I find it rather freeing. Plus, it doesn't really help when you wear trousers as tight as mine; boxers can be difficult to cover.

I didn't pull my hand away; instead I gently dragged my fingers up his length, relishing the shiver it brought from him. I loved that I could bring him to this. This strong war hero, trembling at my softest touch, makes a man feel proud and slightly egotistical.

He tried to push forward and make me grab him, hoping for a quick release. But there was no way he was getting off without me, selfish bastard. Instead, I pulled my hands away and placed them firmly on the table at either side of me. He looked down into my defiant eyes and realised that he was going to have to work for his climax and set about ripping off my trousers and boots. He flung them somewhere in the room; it took ages to find them after we'd finished. When I was completely stark naked he'd looked down at me sat on his desk. My hands were on the table at my sides and my feet were on his chair, my legs spread akimbo, and my cock bouncing happily against my abdomen as I breathed.

"So, are you going to fuck me or is this the day you finally let me do you?" I'd never seen him move so fast in his office before. Usually he was sleeping or staring out into space or just avoiding work altogether. So when his head suddenly bobbed down, I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not. I got my answer in the form of a resounding 'not a hallucination!' when Roy's mouth suddenly enveloped me whole.

He's always had a big mouth; this is why. He gives amazing head, spectacular even; I look forward to every time he does it.

His mouth was happily distracting me, his tongue running up and down the vein in my cock as the grooves on the roof of his mouth caused me to twitch in pleasure. I didn't even notice his hand reach out to one of the drawers, never heard it open or him rummaging through it. He must have been sucking on the head of my cock when he closed the drawer, because I didn't hear that, either. And when he popped the lid, it must have been when he was slowly licking up the slit and removing the precum. Because the first I knew of his actions was when his finger began circling my entrance.

It made me jump a little, not just from the cold, but also from the fact that I hadn't known he'd had the lube in his drawer. I wasn't sure when he'd started keeping lube in there, but I was so very glad that he had. It made things run much smoother. The first few times we'd fucked in his office, we'd had to find substitutes and nothing can really beat a good lube.

When his first finger entered me, I barely even flinched; his mouth was taking up most of my attention, and I didn't have any brainpower left to waste on trivial things like a finger up my ass. He must have realised then that it wasn't a problem and he added another one. There was a little bit of an ache, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle; even doing the scissoring wasn't really causing me any discomfort. I was too focused on the tongue that was slowly driving me wild to notice his fingers much at all.

It wasn't until the third one went in and he crooked them that I started to take notice of what he was doing. He grazed my prostate ever so slightly. It caused me to cry out in sudden pleasure and my eyes to roll back in my head for a moment. Roy being Roy, he decided that me making noise was funny and no real harm while we were alone. So he crooked his fingers again, this time searching for the one spot that he knew would make me moan.

He found it! Fuck, did he find it, and he kept finding it until I started to mumble incoherently.

"Ro…Roy, I'm gon…gonna…c…Oh, fuck, I'm gonna…gon. What the fuck? What are you doing?" I'd forgotten the man who was currently fingering me was a sadistic bastard. It had only just re-entered my mind when he pulled his fingers away from my ass, let my cock slip from his mouth and slipped his hand around the base of my just-about-to-squirt-mass-amounts-of-cum erection, effectively cutting me off mid-orgasm. He could be such a complete and utter bastard sometimes.

"You don't get to cum without me, Fullmetal." If I hadn't been about ready to impale myself on his cock just to get off, I would have killed him. He leant down and gave me one last long lick before straightening up enough to line himself up with my entrance.

"Will you hurry the fuck up already?"

He smirked, right before pushing in as far as he could. I could feel his balls bounce against my ass. He still had hold of my cock, which was really a good thing, because after a moment to adjust, he moved and the first thing that happened was that his cock rubbed up against my prostate. If he hadn't had a firm hold on my ready to burst erection he would have ended up with cum dripping from the ceiling right then.

As it was, he kept a firm grip as he moved, setting a good pace, which he knew I loved. Office sex was meant for rough riding and that is the truth; there is no point being gentle when all you're after is a quickie. On this we were in complete agreement and he pounded me into the table as hard and as fast as he could. My back was going to ache in the morning and it would make my automail leg a real bitch to walk on, but right then, I couldn't have cared less. All that mattered was that his cock continued ramming into me.

It didn't take him long to reach his limit; his sweaty body was starting to flush a bright red and that was a sure sign that he was about to release all he had into my body. I'd asked him repeatedly to pull out before that happened; feeling it drip down your legs when the cock is removed is a nasty feeling. He had refused and was unwilling to give a reason as to why; my guess is that he's just a lazy git.

He finally let go of my length as he lost all semblance of rhythm and just fucked me. Somehow, even without meaning to (because he never meant to hit it when he reached this state) he kept hitting my prostate, driving me into an even wilder state and finally throwing me over the edge. Cum spattered all over my chest and stomach and all over his, too. The contracting of my body must have finally sent him into the longest orgasm I've ever known him to have. I milked him for all he had as he rode out the pleasured haze he was in, moving a few more times before just collapsing forward to crush me against the table. Roy is a heavy bastard when he's sated, or at any other time, come to think of it.

That was when my heart nearly stopped. Someone's voice sounded from beyond the door, getting louder as it came closer. Now, if we had just been stealing our usual kiss, it wouldn't have mattered all that much, but right at that moment we happened to be completely naked, sweaty and still attached. His cock was still firmly planted in my backside, softening after his release and his cum was slowly dribbling out of my entrance, to pool on the edge of the table and the floor at his feet.

My stomach and chest, as well as his chest and, somehow, his hair were covered in my cum and someone's hand was on the doorknob. We were like rabbits caught in headlights; even if we moved apart now, there was no way the person opening the door wouldn't catch us. I lowered my eyes away from the door to avoid the open-mouthed look of utter shock on the person's face when they entered. The door opened an inch, then two; we could finally tell that the voice belonged to Fuery. He wouldn't stare in shock; he'd probably faint, right after screeching and bringing the whole office running. Oh, this just got better and better.

I resigned myself to a life of ridicule, or worse, 'the look'. The one that says 'we know what you did you dirty little whore'. The door crept open another inch, then another.

"Fuery, you got that file on the new recruits?" a voice said.

"No, I left it in the canteen. Sorry, I'll go get it."

"That's alright; I'll walk there with you. I think I left my lighter on the table anyway."

The door closed and we could hear Havoc and Fuery walking away. I've never been so relieved in my life. We cleaned up in record time. Everything was tidy within ten minutes, although most of that time had been spent looking for my trousers and boots. (Roy would have to be more careful to take notice of where he threw stuff in future). You couldn't even tell that only fifteen minutes previously, two people had been fucking like bunnies in the now pristine room. Havoc and Fuery came back, followed by Hawkeye and Falman and we were sat there going over my report when they came in.

Hawkeye gave us a funny look, then smiled and got on with her work. She had known, she always did. You can't get anything past her; believe me, I've tried. Havoc had looked at us, looked at the room, then he'd scrunched up his eyes as if he was trying to work something out, but the answer seemed to be evading him. As far as I was concerned it could keep evading him, for the present, at least.

Things got back to normal and my heart rate finally lowered to an acceptable level and not that of a man on the verge of a heart attack. We learnt our lesson after that; office sex was a big no-no. At least until we got a good lock put on the door.

**Roy (again)**

That's not the only time we've nearly been caught, either. Roy seems to have this thing about danger and fear. He seems determined to get caught in the act and it doesn't matter to him where we are at the time. For instance, there was this one time at the bar; we'd gone with the rest of Mustang's staff for a drink. We do that a lot, especially on Friday's. We feel the need to relax, or at least those of us that work do. Mustang just feels the need to drink.

We'd been drinking for a while, chatting and really just enjoying each other's company. But the drinks tended to go right through me, so I generally ended up spending half the night in the men's room. It was on one of these occasions that Roy decided it would be fun to follow me.

I'd just finished washing my hands when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He started kissing the back of my neck and his hands were migrating downwards. I could feel his hard on pressing into my back; he's always been a horny bastard.

"Roy, what are you doing? We can't do that here."

"Why not?" Sometimes I really hated him for doing that to me. His hands had reached my belt and he'd loosened it enough to push one hand in. It felt so nice to have his fingers moving over my oh-so-quickly hardening flesh.

"We're in the toilet of a really busy bar, Roy; someone's bound to come in. Now stop, before we hit the point of no return." I think we'd already passed that point; I don't think we could have stopped if we'd tried.

"Do I look like I care about getting caught? But if it will make you happy…" he pulled his hands away and I ached for them to return. Before I knew what was happening he'd grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest stall and shut the door behind him. It wasn't brilliant but it was a lot better than being caught up against the sinks.

He wasted no time in claiming my lips; we'd reached the point where we had to have contact, we had to be as close as we could manage. In other words, we were as horny as hell and needed to fuck. The kiss was hard and fast; by the time we pulled away moments later it already felt like my lips were bruised from the force he had applied. When I licked my lips it hurt and yet I still went back for more. We fought for dominance; I tried to win, but the second his hands reached back down to my belt, the war was over.

He undid the buckle and the buttons and let the fabric fall to the floor before yanking his lips away from mine and spinning me around so fast it made me dizzy for a moment. I could feel his clothed erection against the small of my back and it made my own cock weep in anticipation. He rubbed up against me as his hands fisted my flesh and I cried out in pleasure.

"Hush now, Edward, we wouldn't want people to catch us in the act, now would we?" I hate it when he's right. I hate it when he manipulates me, too, but that hadn't stopped this from happening.

"I thought you liked it when I cried out," I countered.

"We all have to make little sacrifices, don't we?"

His hand moved as he slowly pulled me forward and I cried out again, although it was more muted than before. He continued his movements, working me up into a frenzy of lust and desire as his other hand freed his own aching need before reaching forward to coat two fingers in precum.

"I hope you don't mind it a little rough tonight, Ed. After all, location and time being what they are, we can't really make this perfect, can we?"

Both his fingers pushed into me together and I had to bite my lower lip to keep from crying out in pain. He hadn't been kidding when he said 'a little rough'. Trying to calm me, the hand on my cock changed its movements, the fingers almost dancing over my flesh in an attempt to make me concentrate on something that wasn't the two fingers digging around inside my ass.

He scissored his fingers and stretched me as wide as he could before pulling free. I heard him spit into his hand before I felt the head of his cock touch the slightly widened entrance of my rear. I placed my hands on the back of the toilet and widened my legs, bracing for the intrusion to come and bit my lip more, drawing blood as he pushed his way in.

I heard him gasp next to my ear, no doubt because of the tightness that was surrounding him and I could feel his legs shaking as he waited for me to adjust. He was being surprisingly patient; if it had been me, I'm not sure I could have resisted moving for that length of time.

I moved back, signalling my readiness and I swear he sighed in relief as he started pounding into me. He was pumping so fast, it was lucky I'd already braced myself. We weren't going to last long. But then, that was a good thing, owing to the fact that someone could walk in at any moment. And no matter how much the door hid us, you couldn't deny the smell of sex in the room and the sound of grunting coming from behind me.

I could feel myself getting closer and I didn't even need to say anything; Roy grabbed my cock (which he'd dropped when he'd first pushed in, in favour of holding onto my hips for more leverage) and squeezed. I came so hard I was seeing stars dance before my eyes. I could feel my muscles contracting around Mustang as he worked himself to completion, cumming with an exhale of breath on my back.

I didn't let him relax for long before I was pushing him away and grabbing some toilet roll to mop up the cum leaking from my ass. Thankfully, all mine had found its way into the toilet; easy clean up for a change. Once done, I'd pulled up my trousers and pushed passed Mustang to wash my hands, walking a bit strangely as I did. He'd managed to sort himself out and came to join me.

We'd just finished washing our hands when Havoc walked in. He'd taken one look at us and a smirk had come onto his face.

"Chief, Boss, there you are. We've been wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Fullmetal and I have just been discussing alchemy, lieutenant. We must have lost track of time."

"Really? It must have been an interesting discussion."

"Oh, it was. Very interesting."

Roy had left the toilet after that, smiling at us both before walking through the door. Havoc had taken a last look at me, smirked and then headed for the door, too.

"You coming, Chief?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I was actually trying to work out how to walk without looking like a complete and utter idiot and without making it too obvious as to what we'd been doing. (I had completely missed Havoc's double meaning, although when I looked back later, I understood what he'd said and gave him a smack for it.) There was nothing else for it; I had to grit my teeth and walk normally, despite the ache I felt. As for the rest of the night, everyone watched me approach the table and of course it was obvious. Well, obvious to everyone except Al, thankfully. They made my night hell; I could have killed Roy. Needless to say, the bastard was cut off for two weeks as punishment for making me look like an idiot in front of everyone.

####~~~####

That had been bad enough; one of his other tricks could have gotten him castrated, and would have if I hadn't enjoyed using his cock so much. He really knows how to be a complete bastard and how to piss me off. But then, it was partly my own fault. I should have known not to sit next to him during a briefing. His wandering hands have gotten me into trouble more times than I like to remember. I don't sit near him anymore and he likes to pout about it, but the reason for it is perfectly valid.

It was just a normal briefing, all of us sat around a big table covered in Intel about Drachma's latest weapon. Falman had been going on about how it worked, something about fulcrums and levers. I think he said 'steam creating movement' at one point, but I was bored and falling asleep, so I can't be sure. He has that effect on people: too much information that is completely irrelevant to the topic. By the time Breda took over from him to talk about the new weapon's tactical deployment and how we could best use our troops and machines to counteract it, I was pretty much unconscious.

I was supposed to speak at some point about using alchemy to deflect attacks, but right at that moment, not even a bomb exploding next to my head would have woken me. Mustang, though, has some pretty unique ways of waking a person up. My head shot up off the desk and I jumped nearly a foot in the air, causing people to look at me like I was insane, when really I was just startled. A hand in the crotch will do that to a guy.

The second I was back in my seat, I glared daggers at the bastard, just willing him to drop down dead on the floor. His hand tried to worm its way back into my lap, but my automail hand twisting his real one back put a stop to that. It also gave me the satisfaction of seeing a wonderfully pained expression on his face, which he had trouble hiding. Who says men can't multitask? I was doing a really good job of being smug, while at the same time causing him pain, which sounds like multitasking to me. It didn't last though; somehow he still managed to piss me off and win the round at the same time.

I had to do my part of the briefing, which, unfortunately, meant having to use both hands to indicate things on a map. The map was unrolled on the table before me and I was using those cool little miniatures to show where we could position our alchemists to do the most good, pushing them around with one of those flat ended sticks. I should have hit him with it! Because my hands were busy I was unable to protect myself from the sex nut sat beside me and this gave him free reign under the table. Have you ever tried talking to a group of people about using alchemy to deflect unwanted attention and attacks when someone has their hand in your trousers? It wasn't easy keeping my voice level when Mustang's hand was doing a damn good job at getting me off.

Thankfully we were the only two on that side of the table, everyone else occupied the other three sides so they didn't notice, at least I hope they didn't, when the bastard's hand managed to unzip my trousers. It's amazing how subtle he can be when he wants to. This was one of those times I could have done with wearing underwear, as is was it was way too easy for him to free my erection and then go on to tease me mercilessly.

His fingers moved over the rapidly heating skin of my cock making me shiver in pleasure while I tried to say 'Drachma's defensive capabilities' in an even tone and without suddenly stuttering. As his hand closed around me and he tugged, I was trying to say 'alchemy would be an effective means of defence'.

The bastard had even had the nerve to ask me to continue when I had to stop for a second because he'd just pushed his thumb into the slit on the head of my cock.

I don't know how I managed it. Even now I can't believe I got through it, but somehow I managed to deliver my report and have it sound normal, despite what his hand was doing to me. After that, the briefing ended. I was so relieved; I figured it meant he'd be able to finish me off. But no; he was a bastard to the core. He pulled his hand away while I was still painfully hard, stood from the table, dismissed everyone and then disappeared into his office. I sat there for ten minutes, trying to will away my erection long enough to walk to the men's room and handle it myself.

That night he didn't even apologise for it. He really doesn't have any morals whatsoever. If he had the chance again, he'd take it. He just doesn't learn. Thankfully, I do. I don't think I could handle him leaving me high and dry like that again. I'd never been so painfully hard or so desperate for release. It bit him on the ass though: another two weeks cut off because he was an idiot.

####~~~####

My favourite time, though, the one time that I always think of when I think of Roy, is this one time we were in Risembool. It was the first time we'd gone back there since we'd become a couple. We'd been there a day and already Winry had managed to get me with her wrench at least twice (although I was improving when it came to dodging her, but not as much as I have improved now. She rarely manages to land a blow now). But back then, she could still get me.

We were staying at Aunty Pinako's of course. We had to be really careful when we were there; that woman has an uncanny sense of being able to know just the wrong time to enter a room. And once you've been interrupted mid-act by a small woman with an attitude, it can be really difficult to get the mood back. So many ruined nights of passion because of that midget, I swear she was doing it on purpose to stop us from having sex and enjoying ourselves. Just because she was denied any sexual pleasure she had to make sure everybody else went without and now I have that rather disturbing image in my head that no amount of alcohol will ever erase.

On that particular night I was feeling a bit frustrated. I'd gone almost five days without sex, nothing more than simple hand jobs under the covers. Even that usually ended in a solo round in the bathroom because we were afraid of messing up the sheets. And had more than one of us gone into the bathroom at the same time, Aunty Pinako would have shown up like a wraith to make sure we weren't doing anything wrong, there'd be no sex under her roof, at least for those of us young enough to enjoy it.

I decided to take Den for a walk, hoping the cold night air would cool down my burning blood. Just being in the same room with Roy was driving me mad. If I couldn't jump him soon, then I was just going to snap. I don't think I'd gone more than two days without sex since we'd been together, except, of course, when I cut him off for being an idiot. But usually those were times when I had toys to make up for his lack of presence, something else I couldn't have at Aunty Pinako's.

We'd been walking for at least half an hour when we came to the bridge across the river. I stopped to look out over the water, partly because Den had decided to just sit down in the middle of the path and was refusing to move, but mostly because I'd decided to stop. I was leant against the wall of the bridge looking down at the moon shining on the water when someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

At first I jumped, some part of me knowing, however, that it wasn't someone dangerous. After all, Den hadn't seemed to mind them approaching, which meant they must be a friend.

"You've been gone a while," the voice behind me said. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Roy, don't just sneak up on me like that! You scared me."

"Liar. You weren't scared."

"Maybe I was, a little." I turned in his arms to face him, looking up into his smirking face. I don't know what it was, but even now his face is almost always set in a smirk. I kinda like it.

He kissed me, quick and deep; it was over way too soon. My lips mourned his loss; my body wanted more. Just that kiss had made me more than horny. Is there anything past horny? Super horny, that might cover it. Basically, I needed sex. I had been denied for far too long and I didn't care that we were out in the open. Let some sex starved local come along and watch us, it might make it more interesting.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him and telling him everything I wanted with that kiss. He must have understood because he immediately reached his hands down to my ass and hoisted me up to sit on the low wall I'd just been leaning against. This new position meant that our groins were in contact and our very obvious erections could grind together. Even that was nearly too much. See what happens when two sex maniacs are denied the very thing that keeps them going?

"It's been too long, Ed. Next time we visit, we stay in a hotel or even in a tent if it means being able to have sex."

"Agreed. Now will you just fuck me already? I think five days is a long enough wait." He managed to undo my pants in seconds; it was like he'd been practising or something in anticipation of this moment. It just meant that his hand was pushing up against my length faster, which made me very happy. I pushed against his palm, wanting more friction, more contact, but he pulled away to free himself. He was always doing inconsiderate things like that back then.

As soon as his trousers were around his ankles and mine were hanging from one leg I felt much happier. My cock rested against my stomach and his bounced in front of him just begging to be touched and I was only too happy to oblige. I reached out my hand and gently ran my fingers across his skin, loving the feel of his shiver at just that small touch. I ran my thumb over the head of his cock and collected the precum that had gathered before bringing my hand back up to my mouth to taste him.

"Do you know how much I love it when you do that, Ed?"

"Really? I didn't know that." My sarcasm was not lost on him and he moved in to shut me up with a heated kiss. The movement caused our cocks to touch, which in turn sent a spark of electricity through me. It must have done the same thing to Roy, because he started grinding against me, making me want more than just the slight friction I was getting. At the same time, though, I wanted this to last. We were staying for another week and I doubted we'd get more chances at something like this. When we got back to the house Pinako would know; she would find a way to keep us apart as punishment, sex starved grain of rice that she is.

I pushed Roy away and relished the look of fear that crossed his face at the thought that he might not be getting any sex after all, before he realised what I was doing and calmed down. I pushed him back far enough to slip down from the wall and kneel in front of him, looking up at his face briefly before moving my gaze back down to the impressively sized erection leaking before me.

I wasn't really all that fond of doing this; Roy did tend to not wash quite as thoroughly as I would have liked. But I'm good at it and you have to make the most of your talents, don't you? Anyway, I'm used to it now; it doesn't bother me as much as it did at first.

I stuck my tongue out and slowly swiped it over the tip, collecting the newly gathered precum. I didn't mind the taste of that; I was used to it by then. Just that much had Roy fisting his hand in my hair and urging me on, so I obliged. I used my hand to grab the base of his cock before closing my mouth around the rest. I hadn't managed to suppress my gag reflex all that much back then so I didn't always deep throat; it was a skill I still needed to master and have since perfected, much to Roy's delight.

I didn't have to do much past running my tongue over his heated skin and occasionally letting my teeth scrape against him. Roy did all the work for me, using his hand in my hair to hold me still as he fucked my mouth. I was actually quite surprised he managed to stop himself from reaching completion like he did; even now he has amazing control over his body. He pulled out before he could cum, denying himself what he really needed, and pulled my hair until I stood before him.

"Impressive, Mustang. You been practising or something?"

"Shut up and get back on the wall." The muscles in his face were quivering with self restraint; I think the sight actually turned me on more. I pulled myself back into my position on the wall and deliberately let my legs fall open wider than they had been. I could tell he just wanted to take me then and there but even being a bastard he understands the need for preparation. He would never do anything that could seriously damage me.

He put his hand into his jacket pocket and I remember wondering what the hell he was doing, but I couldn't believe what he actually took out. A small bottle of lube. He actually had a small bottle of lube with him; the bastard had been planning this when he'd left the house to find me. He was sneakier than I thought.

"You always this prepared?"

"They teach us that in the academy."

"They teach you to carry lube around when you're in the academy?"

"You know what I meant, Edward; would you rather I'd not brought it with me?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Will you just shut up and use it already?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Liar."

He leant in and kissed me quickly before pulling back and looking down at the lube bottle, trying to get it open. With so little light, he couldn't see the fastening. I've told him time and again about his damn eyesight, but will he listen to me? Hell, no!

"Oh for cryin' out loud, just give me the damn thing already!" I snatched the small bottle out of his hands and popped the cap in only seconds, while Mr. Incompetence stood staring at me, looking slightly confused at the fact that his hands were suddenly empty. I pushed the bottle back into his hands quite forcefully and looked at him expectantly, while he looked at me, seemingly still confused and unsure. "Use it, then!" I snarled.

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and squeezed some of the vital substance onto his fingers before closing the lid and putting it back in his pocket.

"A little eager, aren't we?" Roy managed to say.

"At least I'm not the deer in the headlights," I replied. "You do remember what to do, right?"

"Cheeky little bastard! I've half a mind to leave you here like this."

"You'd never do it; you're hornier than me." He couldn't argue with me on that one and he knew it, so he gave in.

I leant back and lifted my automail foot onto the wall, spreading my legs as wide as I could comfortably manage and giving Roy better access to where I wanted him to be. I placed my automail hand on the wall for support and rested my other hand on my automail knee. I gave him what I hoped was 'the look', the one that says you-know-want-me but more than likely said please-fuck-me-I'm-desperate. Either way it must have worked.

He moved his hand with the lube down to my entrance and rubbed around the opening before pushing the first finger inside. Needless to say it was a very welcome intrusion. In fact, I'd been waiting five fucking days for it and my body swallowed it eagerly, moving my real arm to rest on his shoulder instead of my knee.

"Greedy," he smirked, as he pushed in the second digit. Even that slight pain was something I'd been craving; it all added up to create an experience I always enjoyed. He moved his fingers inside me, bending them and managing to just slide them past my prostate. That had me trying to impale myself further, wanting him to do it again and he was more than happy to oblige.

He scissored his fingers and stretched me wide, adding a third as he did so, while managing to hit my prostate occasionally, too. By the time he pulled his fingers out and took the lube back out from his pocket, I was ready for him to just fuck me into the brick wall. He managed to pop the cap this time, lubing himself up and just dropping the bottle onto the ground as he lined himself up with my entrance.

"I've needed this so much," he growled. "Five days is just too long."

"Agreed. So just stop talking and shove it in, will you?" He did and I let out a moan at the suddenness; it felt so good to be filled again. We both knew that this would be quick; too long without and all the stimulating we'd been doing to each other meant that we were both so close already. He paused just long enough to let me adjust before I let him know with a lick to the shell of his ear that I was ready for him to start moving.

He started slow, pulling out almost completely before sliding back in, in one fluid motion. He showed remarkable restraint for someone who, just a moment before, had been complaining about not getting any. I was actually impressed, just a little, anyway. Not that I'd tell him that then or now. I pushed my hips up to meet his and we fell into a steady rhythm that lasted all of five minutes. The sweat was sliding down my back, making me feel cool as the night air blew across it. My crotch was on fire with lust and the bastard was on a 'go slow'. It didn't take much to get him to move faster.

"You're slowing down in your old age." He really was too easy to manipulate, sometimes. He started a faster pace, slamming into me as I continued to snap my hips up to meet him, my cock bouncing neglected between us, only getting the occasional bit of friction when we pulled closer together.

I moaned and cried out and somehow managed to convey the fact that I was close and could he please see to the aching erection being left forlorn between our sweat-soaked bodies. Don't ask me how I accomplished that; to this day I still have no idea how he managed to decipher what was falling from my lips. He moved one of his hands from my hips and grasped my cock firmly; just the feeling of his fingers touching me made my erection leak in anticipation. I was so close and the fact that he sped up a bit more meant that he was right there with me.

He jerked his hand up and I moaned in pure ecstasy at the jolt it sent through me, momentarily squeezing his own erection currently inside me. This only seemed to make him work harder and he continued to stroke my erection faster and faster until I could feel myself starting to fall. One final squeeze, one final jerk and a well placed shot to my prostate had me shooting cum out between our bodies to cover our shirts. As the walls of my entrance closed around him, squeezing him tight, he managed a few more thrusts before he seized up, filling me with his seed. He collapsed against me slightly as he breathed hard and raggedly, mindful of the fact that if he leant on me too much we might loose our balance and topple backwards off the bridge. At least I hoped he was aware of the possibility; it was quite probable he had forgotten where we were with the sex haze still clearing from his mind.

"Fuck." That was all I could manage; all other words had fled my brain and left me a relative vocabulary simpleton.

"You can say that again."

"Fuck."

"We should get cleaned up and head back before someone comes looking for us." The thought really seemed to motivate us to get moving, the idea that Al or Winry would find us like this was not very appealing at all. Or worse, it could be Pinako that found us. I shivered at the thought.

He pulled out and I suddenly realised that I was going to have to walk home with cum leaking out of my ass because we didn't have anything to clean ourselves up with. I made a mental note to always carry a small, clean cloth around with me, just in case, from then on. Roy did say it was good to be prepared. I pulled on my trousers as Roy pulled his own back up. Then I clapped my hands together before placing one hand on his shirt and one on mine, alchemically removing any trace of what we had been doing.

"I think I got it all."

"I don't doubt that you did." I heard a noise and looked up to see Den moving towards us. Daft dog, I'd forgotten the mutt was even there. I made sure to pat her head before turning to look at Roy. A quick kiss, a quicker embrace and we were once again just two normal people out walking the dog.

"Shall we go back?" I said, nonchalantly.

"After you, Ed," he replied smoothly. We wandered back to the house, automatically getting a suspicious look as soon as we walked through the door. I didn't care by that point; all I wanted to do was go clean up and then collapse. My backside was hurting a bit and I was a bit tired, too.

That wasn't the only time we did something like that on a trip to Risembool. There were many other, more graphic times, but that was my favourite. About six months later, though, Roy and I took a time out. While he went off to be a womaniser for a bit, I found someone I could talk to, someone who took care of my sexual needs as well as my emotional ones. That was a fun time, let me tell you.

**Havoc**

Jean was quite a find, so eager to please all the time, so worried that I was going to disappear on him. It took me a while to get him to move past those insecurities, letting him know that I wasn't just going to vanish without a trace.

I can't figure out why he had so much trouble with women. He's damn near perfect, eager to please, willing to do just about anything, soft where Roy was rough, slow where Roy could often be a little quick. Sure he reeked of smoke, but then, so did Roy, pyromaniac that he is. And he could be really dense sometimes, but only on the unimportant things. When it came to the important stuff, he could be brighter than Russ.

When he kissed me he was so careful, concerned he would hurt me if he pushed too hard. It was all new to him, this being with a man. He hadn't had much experience before I came along. He'd been reading books about the subject, though. I'd found one the first time I went over to his place. It had some of the basics, lots of pictures (which had been very amusing) and some tips on how to please your lover.

I figured I'd have to teach him, but he must have had more than one book because it didn't seem like he needed help. The first time we were together, Jean was so gentle, like he thought I might break if he was any rougher. But he knew what he was doing. He had skills that even Roy didn't possess. I was impressed and very happy.

Our first night together happened by accident. We were supposed to be just spending time together, talking and maybe just a bit of kissing and okay, so maybe I planned on making him happy in my own way. But I never intended to sleep with him on that particular night. So happy I did, though!

We'd been sat on the sofa, just kissing all innocent and nice. I didn't want to jump him too soon. But then my good intentions turned on me and before I knew it, I was, maybe, sort of, straddling him and good intentions aside, that man can kiss. Is it any wonder that I found myself with a bit of a situation? And I wasn't too shy about letting him know it was there.

He didn't seem too shocked when he finally noticed it. It was so cute the way his eyes turned into saucers for the briefest of moments before he smiled and kissed me again. That man's tongue should be made a national treasure; I would personally back the bid to make it one.

I don't know how he does it, how he instinctively knows where his tongue should be and just the right amount of pressure to add when it slides against mine. It was like we'd been doing the same thing for years and not just weeks. And again it brought to mind the question of how women could not fall all over the man. Not that I was complaining; it meant that I got him instead and that was just perfect with me.

By this point, sure, the kissing was good, but I needed something more. I know I hadn't wanted to push him too far and too fast, but his tongue had started it, and now I just wanted the rest of him to finish it. I ground my erection down into his quickly growing bulge and smiled (as much as I could around his tongue) at the moan that he let out.

He sounded so needy and young, it was almost sweet. But I didn't need sweet; I wanted hot. At least, that was what I wanted before he began his ministrations. After a few minutes, I wasn't even aware I had a real body past just the nerves. There is one thing I can say about well trained military men, they know their way round a nervous system.

His fingers grazed over my need so gently, even through the cloth of my jeans I could feel the feather-light touch and it was driving me wild. His tongue continued to map out my mouth and twist my tongue around until there was no part of my mouth that he hadn't tasted. All the while, his fingers moved deftly to undo my jeans and open them just enough for his hand to slip inside.

If I thought his touch had been gentle before, this was something else entirely. It was beyond gentle, if there is such a thing, and yet, it managed to send a thrill right through me and caused a shiver to run up my spine. He seemed to touch only the nerves in my cock. As he ran his fingers up the vein in my shaft, my breathing became ragged and I could already feel the tightness starting in my balls.

If this was what he did to me with just a touch and a tongue, I just knew I was going to love what he managed to do with the rest of his body.

He stopped touching me and pulled away at that point. I was almost ready to clout him for pulling back, but I managed to restrain myself. It took a minute or two to get my breathing calmed down and another minute to be able to feel my lips after he stopped kissing me.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" I wasn't certain what he was asking me for. Was I sure about what? I looked at him with confusion and lust (probably more lust than confusion). "Are you sure you want to do this? We could take it slower."

I smiled at his concern for me and for not wanting to rush me, but now was really not the time for this. Now my body was screaming 'fuck me' and even if I had to tie him to the sofa and ride him into unconsciousness, I was going to get fucked tonight.

"Jean, thank you for asking, but if I didn't want this do you think we would be doing this now?" He actually thought about it. He looked at me for a second and I almost thought he was going to say something stupid. But instead, he just smiled and before I could say anything else he attacked my lips again. Then he used his hands to lift my hips and pull down my jeans and boxers.

It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. It became a little complicated when they got a bit bunched at my knees. Of course, if he had asked, I would have removed them faster than he could blink. But as it was, we had to interrupt our lip-bruising kiss so that I could move and remove my jeans, boxers, shoes and socks.

It felt good to let my cock free and it bounced as I moved, precum already dripping down the shaft. Jean seemed to be mesmerised by it and I couldn't stifle a small snort at the look on his face and the fact that he hadn't blinked since my underwear had been tossed.

I straddled him again and made sure to push myself against him as I lowered myself into a sitting position over his upper thighs. His sharp intake of breath told me that he wasn't going to bring up the idea of waiting again; he wanted this as much as I did. Still, he was gentle; his hands slid softly against the skin of my hips and slowly towards the skin of my ass, before stopping and resting for a moment, his thumbs rubbing circles into my butt-cheeks.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Ed?"

"Shut up, idiot, I am not beautiful." How could anyone call me that with the automail? Roy had done it a few times, too and even then it had made me feel a little uncomfortable. I just couldn't see it.

"You are beautiful and one day you will believe me about that. Until then, I'll just have to keep telling you." Ok, so sometimes the sweet was retch-worthy, but I just couldn't seem to mind when it was Jean. He looked me up and down before nodding slightly as if he'd come to a decision. "Let's take this to the bedroom; it'll be more comfortable than this sofa." He slid closer to the edge of the cushion with me still on his lap. I jolted when I realised that he was going to lift me.

"Put me down, you idiot, I'm too heavy to carry."

"No you're not." He lifted me with no problems whatsoever as he stood up from the sofa. It was like I weighed nothing, but I knew that the automail weighed almost as much as I did on its own. I'd never realised he was that strong. His fingers pushed into the flesh of my ass as he carried me through the room and to the door. It felt like jolts were running up and down my spine, as if every time a finger pressed in a switch was pushed, sending an even deeper need through me.

As we walked through the door of the living room, one of his fingers pushed a little deeper and into the crack of my ass, brushing just slightly over the hole that would be soon receiving inordinate amounts of attention. I don't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but it made me push forward with more force than before, which caused Jean to wobble slightly as he was thrown off balance. We ended up against the wall of the corridor a good five feet from his bedroom door. I was almost ready to just forgo the bed and fuck right there.

My back was up against the wall, his lips were on my neck and our groins were rubbing together. The friction was driving us both out of our minds as we dry-humped our way towards our first joint orgasm. Well, we would have, if Jean hadn't been somehow able to stop. I swear he's a better man than me. I have no idea how he managed to pull back and stop himself, considering his lust-glazed eyes. They needed a few moments to focus before he could actually see me.

"Where were we heading again?" he managed to get out.

"Towards one seriously immense orgasm? Why did you stop?" I must have sounded so needy to him; I sounded needy to myself. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Bedroom first, then fun."

"Fine, just make it quick." He didn't need telling twice and almost ran the last five feet. He kicked open the bedroom door without even missing a step and covered the last few steps to the bed like it was nothing. He stopped at the edge of the double bed and dropped me down gently onto my back before pulling his arms away and standing up straight.

I thought at first he was going to suggest stopping again when he didn't automatically start kissing me again. But instead I was treated to him stripping down to nothing. I'm not sure he knew just how erotic the sight was, or whether he did it so slowly on purpose. But if it wasn't done on purpose, then he really is clueless as to how amazingly hot and sensual he truly is.

He undid his trousers slowly, the button seemingly taking an eternity to pop free, before he pushed down the zip. The world seemed to move in slow motion as his hand travelled down. My eyes were glued to the bulge underneath the slow moving hand as it twitched ever so slightly from the most minor of touches. I licked my lips as his hands moved to the waistband and he pushed down the fabric, my eyes focusing in on the small goosebumps that rose up in the wake of his fingers.

He bent over to push his trousers off completely and I took in the curve of his damn near perfect rear; the pale flesh and the small dimples were almost enough to make me reach forward and bite it. Before I could act on this impulse, though, he stood up straight and one other part of him bounced to attention, too. My mouth opened and a feral grin spread across my face as a small pleased sound came from my throat. That was mine, all mine and I couldn't wait for it to fill me.

Jean didn't notice my reaction, though. At least I didn't think he had. The show was continuing, so I wasn't really caring. It took some effort on my part to rip my eyes away from Jean's impressive length. A serious effort, considering I had been mapping out every detail that I could see, including the small drop of precum that was travelling down the shaft ever so slowly. It had just reached the first few blond pubic hairs before I had realised that something else was happening.

Jean hooked his hands under the hemline of his basic black t-shirt and lifted. I watched as inch after inch of toned pink skin was revealed to me. It's not like I hadn't seen Jean topless before, but somehow this felt different and to me he looked a lot fitter than last time I'd seen him shirtless like this.

His nipples, when he reached that far, stood out rigid from his chest and I wondered just how sensitive they were. Could I have this strong man on his knees just from licking them, like I had with another strong man many times before? It was going to be fun finding out.

At some point during my musings, Jean had lifted his t-shirt above his head and he regained my attention when he dropped it to the floor within my line of sight. He smiled down at me, that oh so loveable smile, the one that held no hidden meanings. Jean really was a what-you-see-is-what-you-get kinda guy. I smiled back and received an even brighter smile in return.

Jean began moving towards me and I had to stop myself from looking down and becoming mesmerised by the swaying of his cock. It was like a metronome keeping time until he reached me. That was a real test of my willpower, I can tell you. When he reached the side of the bed, he just stood and looked down at me. I sat up so that I was almost touching him, moving so my legs could hang over the side.

"You know", he said, "you have decidedly too many clothes on and considering I'm now butt naked, I think it's only fair that that shirt comes off."

I couldn't have agreed more and moved my arms at lightning speed to rip off the offending article. But, moving even faster, Jean's hand on my arm stopped me. I looked at him slightly confused until he ran his hand up my arm aver the top of my shirt. Slowly he worked his way up and when he reached the shoulder the other hand joined in.

Together they moved down my sides causing my flesh to quiver at the touch. When he reached the hem he curled his hands into the fabric and making sure to keep two finger tips touching my already highly sensitive skin he lifted the fabric.

I was sure I could even feel the ridged detail of his fingerprints. It took what felt like an age for him to reach the top and for him to finally free me from the shirt. But eventually we were finally both naked, me, on the bed, sitting at cock level in front of Jean.

No words were spoken as he lifted his knee up and placed it between my legs, no sounds were made as he gently urged me back until I could lie down with my whole body supported. I didn't make a sound when he moved his knees to either side of my thighs and leant forward, his elbows softly sinking into the mattress as he kissed me slow and deep. Only a small moan could be heard as he mapped my mouth again, his tongue coaxing mine into motion.

There was a tiny creak from the bed as he moved just slightly into a better position, a small pop as he pulled away from my mouth, a slight whine at the loss of pressure. A sharp intake of breath as lips found throat and mouth latched onto pulse and sucked. A growl as movement from below caused a slight touch.

The real noise started after that, when he let his tongue take a walk down my chest. He paid attention to every sound I made. If my breath sped up, he concentrated on that area, finding all of the places that made me go wild, that made me feel so good. When he finally found my nipples they were already rock hard, I was so turned on. Even when all he did was flick his tongue over the tip, no real pressure, no real contact yet, it sent a jolt right to my cock, making it pulse and drip more precum.

I knew in my head that he was being all kinds of amazing but it was almost like torture. He was going so slowly and right now I needed something more. I was glad he was being gentle, but gentle could wait. I bucked my hips up, letting our groins meet; I really should have waited a few moments before doing that. The sudden shock caused him to bite into the nipple he was sucking, sending pain shooting through my system. Part of me wanted him to do it again, but my poor nipple was arguing the point against that quite well, as it throbbed painfully.

He pulled away and looked at me. I tried my 'fuck me' eyes, but I'm not sure if he noticed them or not through his seriously lust-glazed vision. He went back to mapping out my body with his tongue, but I did notice he seemed to be moving slightly faster this time.

When he reached the jackpot he stopped for a moment, just long enough to give me one last look before slowly running his tongue up the shaft. I think the whole street heard my expletive-filled shouting. 'Fuck, yes!' became my mantra as he set about giving me what amounts to the best blow job of my life.

After licking his way up my cock he closed his mouth just around the tip and let his amazingly agile tongue circle it before moving up the slit. Slowly he moved down the shaft and I was so amazed at how much he could take. He wasn't at the point where he could deep throat yet, but even without that particular skill it was damn near perfect.

I hadn't even noticed him open a lube bottle until his slicked-up fingers rubbed at my entrance. I made myself relax (it was natural to me at that point) and felt him push one finger inside. He moved it slowly while using his mouth and tongue to try and distract me, an old trick that still works.

I pushed back on the digit sending the message that I wanted more and he didn't disappoint. A second finger pushed in and I felt the familiar pinching feeling that I knew would be there, but, as always, I knew it would pass. I could feel him scissoring me open and I tried to move just slightly. Ever the eager one, I wanted him to find something specific. It wasn't until he pushed in a third finger and bent them that the stars and white lights appeared behind my eyes and I felt myself beginning to fall.

My back arched up and I screamed out Jean's name and begged his forgiveness for not giving him a warning as I came in his mouth. What felt like gallons of cum spurted from me and I had been expecting him to pull away, but he didn't. He sucked and he swallowed as his fingers carried on stretching me through my orgasm. When I was finally done and felt like there was nothing left in me, I fell back to the bed, my body drenched in sweat and my breathing fast and shallow. I fought to fill my lungs back up with air after using it all screaming "Jean"!

Jean pulled his fingers free and let my softening cock fall from his mouth as he moved up my body and kissed me. I didn't mind tasting myself; it wasn't like it was the first time I had done it. I pulled him in for a long, languid kiss when he tried to pull away.

I love being young: shorter recovery time. It wasn't that long before I could feel myself twitching again. I pulled out of the kiss and lifted my hips just slightly (it took too much effort to actually move) so I could let him know I was raring to go again. He actually looked a little startled by this; maybe he hadn't realised just how many times I could go in one night, but boy, was he about to find out.

Jean reached out his hand and grabbed a bottle from the bed beside us - the lube I hadn't heard being opened before. He put a generous amount on his hand before closing the lid and just tossing the bottle aside. He leant back and I watched as he slicked himself up, his hand moving in slow strokes up his cock. Now this he was doing on purpose!

When he was done he looked down at me and I could see in his eyes that he was still asking for permission. In answer to his unasked question I lifted my legs and locked them around his waist, pulling him in towards me. He smiled down and lined himself up, placing his hands on my hips before pushing in just about an inch. I felt the pain as he entered and I grimaced slightly, but it was over quickly and I pulled him closer with my legs.

Slowly he pushed in, inch by inch, filling me with his impressive length until I could feel his balls bounce against my ass. He waited patiently for me to be ready; I could see the strain in his features as he held himself still. I pushed back and he moved, slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in, almost as slowly as he had before.

It took us a little while to get a good rhythm going, which wasn't wholly unexpected considering it was our first time together. But soon we moved together like we'd been doing the same thing for years. Jean urged me to unlock my legs, so I did. He lifted them over his shoulders before pushing in at a better angle which allowed him to hit my prostate on almost every thrust. Time after time he grazed it or hit it dead on and it wasn't long before I was ready to explode once again. The rhythm changed, became erratic as we both neared our climax. When Jean wrapped a hand around my length and began moving it, that was all I could take. I fell, the stars seeming brighter than the first time behind my eyelids. I screamed out to the Gods of sex and covered Jean's hand, as well as both our chests, in inordinate amounts of white, sticky liquid.

Jean didn't last much longer as my walls squeezed his cock and he came, shouting my name and praising the Idiot's guide to sex before flopping down on me.

It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, but I could have fallen asleep like that right at that moment. I was so tired, but it was all good.

There were many more times like that between us. I even managed to introduce him to the concept of good pain. But it wasn't until I introduced him to the slut side of Mustang that the fun really began. But that's a different story.


End file.
